Aghoul
Aghoul is an ancient Babylonian demon and the main antagonist of the 2013 comedy film A Haunted House, and its sequel A Haunted House 2. The evil spirit's name is unknown until the sequel. He is a parody of Bagul from the supernatural horror film Sinister. He was portrayed by Dave Sheridan, who also played Ghostface in Scary Movie. Biography ''A Haunted House'' In August 2012, a young couple, Malcolm Johnson and Kisha Davis move in together. As Kisha arrives, she accidentally kills Shiloh, Malcolm's dog, by running it over with her car. On the first night, Malcolm is constantly awoken with Kisha farting loudly that eventually drives him out of the room. The next morning, when Kisha notices her keys on the floor, she tells Malcolm they might have a ghost. To prove to her wrong, Malcolm invites over camera men Dan the Security Man and his brother Bobby. Malcolm tries to have sex with the camera on, but Kisha tells him to turn it off. Before they really start, Malcolm turns the camera back on and records everything. In the morning, Malcolm and Kisha watch the video and notice the door moved. Malcolm suggests it was caused by his lovemaking. The next night, Malcolm notices the paranormal activity and tries to move out of the house and leave Kisha. Since he can't sell his house in the current market, they hire Chip, a psychic, to investigate; Chip immediately falls in love with Malcolm. Before Chip can leave, after finding nothing wrong, Kisha confesses to making a deal with the devil for a pair of shoes. Chip tells Kisha she is screwed and invites Malcolm to a wrestling match. After Chip leaves, Kisha shows Malcolm a video of her eighth birthday, in which she began to experience paranormal activity by her imaginary friend, Tony. The next night, Kisha awakens in the middle of the night, stands by the bed for several hours, and begins to dance. Malcolm wakes up and follows Kisha to the kitchen, where he catches her eating uncooked food and drinking old milk. She screams crazily when Malcolm restrains her. In the morning, Kisha remembers nothing. On another night, Kisha urges Malcolm to investigate a noise, but it turns out to be Rosa, his Hispanic housekeeper. Rosa quits, and Malcolm and Kisha smoke marijuana with the ghost to relieve their pain. The next day, Malcolm's friend Steve and his girlfriend Jenny bring a ouija board to communicate with the ghost. When it misspells ghost as "gost", they all laugh at it, and it throws the ouija board across the room, scaring Jenny and Steve out of the house. That night, the ghost drags Malcolm out of the room and has sex with Kisha. When Malcolm finds out, he calls his cousin Ray Ray, who immediately flees when he sees the ghost's powers. That same night, Kisha waits for the ghost until it gets late and leaves. After Kisha leaves, the ghost rapes Malcolm. Malcolm and Kisha anger the ghost by not getting scared, so it attacks Kisha in the night while Malcolm listens to music on his computer. In the morning, Malcolm notices something is wrong with Kisha and calls Father Doug to do an exorcism. When it does not work (the ghost gives out clues of its plan), Malcolm calls Dan and Bobby to help. Chip also rushes into the house to help. During the exorcism, Kisha escapes into the living room. Before Malcolm and Doug find her, Doug accidentally shoots and kills Rosa, who had come to pick up her last check. When they all meet in the living room, Kisha behaves very strangely and flees to the basement. The group follows and finds her crying in a corner. When Malcolm reaches for her, she attacks him, and the whole group beats her up, apparently forcing the ghost out of her body. The next night, Malcolm and Kisha have sex with the camera on for about three hours. In the middle of the night, Kisha wakes up and stands next to the bed for a few hours before walking out of the room and making a big crash and screaming Malcolm's name. When Malcolm comes out of his room, Kisha throws him back, and he hits the camera, knocking him out. When Kisha enters the room her shirt is bloody. She crawls to Malcolm and sniffs his body until he farts in her face. As Kisha lunges at the camera, her face takes on a demonic appearance. A minute later, Malcolm wakes up telling everyone he survived and Kisha is behind him making him scream. ''A Haunted House 2'' Malcolm Johnson and his cousin Ray-Ray are driving Malcolm's possessed girlfriend Kisha to the hospital after he beat her senseless for trying to attack him. Kisha starts making a fuss and fights Malcolm, then breathes into Ray's face. He passes out at the wheel and collides with a truck. Somehow, everybody is okay, but Malcolm and Ray leave an unconscious Kisha in the backseat and run away. A year later, Malcolm moves in with his girlfriend Megan, an insecure woman with two kids, her bratty and promiscuous teenage daughter Becky and effeminate son Wyatt, who has a stereotypically black imaginary friend named Tony. The family moves into a new home with their dog, Shiloh Jr. After the movers hang a safe next to the lawn, an invisible force unties the rope tied to a support beam, causing the safe to fall on the dog and crush him. Malcolm hysterically cries all the way to when they bury the dog. Megan then puts a creepy-looking doll named Abigail on a chair by their bed. Malcolm messes around with it until he starts having sexual intercourse with it. Malcolm carries his camera around to record everything he sees. He meets the neighbor, Miguel (whose real name is Miguel Jesús Gonzales Smith), who jumps at every chance he gets to call Malcolm racist whenever he comments on something related to a Mexican stereotype, though all of it is in jest. Weird things start happening again. Malcolm records himself having sex with Megan and notices the Abigail doll turning its head. He also finds old videotapes with a demonic being in it trying to kill a family of three by hanging them from a tree. He fails when the rope breaks and he never actually gets to hang them. Additionally, Becky finds an old box (a parody of the Dybbuk Box from the supernatural horror film The Possession) and develops an attachment to it, and Wyatt continues to hang out with his imaginary friend. Malcolm seeks help from a paranormal psychologist named Professor Wilde. He deduces that Malcolm must have had a previous encounter with a demonic force. Malcolm thinks it has to do with Kisha. Wilde then proceeds to cook meth with some prostitutes. Malcolm finds himself being terrorized and taunted by Abigail, as he is getting sent crude photos from her to his phone. She also ends up burning his clothes. Later, Malcolm sees a box moving in the dark and begins to attack it in every possible way. Megan and the kids run downstairs and tell Malcolm that what was in the box was supposed to be a surprise for him to make up for Shiloh Jr. And so Malcolm pulls out a horribly mangled dog. He blows its head off to put it out of its misery. Among other weird scenarios that plague the family is Becky opening her box and having a whole swarm of moths fly out. Malcolm fixes this by installing lights to attract bugs to their doom. He also notices the demon, which Professor Wilde says is named Aghoul, taunting him in the videos. Although he tries to explain the weirdness to Megan and the kids, they don't believe him. To make matters worse, Malcolm comes home the next day to discover Kisha talking to Megan, looking very much not possessed. She has told Megan that Malcolm left her in a ditch to die, and she leaves after flashing him some scary black demon eyes. Later, Malcolm sees Abigail wrote "Miss me?" in red crayon all over the walls. He tries getting rid of her by burying her, but she comes back. He sends her back to Taiwan she still comes back. He chops her up and barbecues her, but again she still comes back. Malcolm resorts to seeking help from the Father Doug Williams. He finds the crazy priest in a church, shanking another priest for absurd reasons. When Malcolm asks for his help, Doug only makes weird comments about the Kardashians coming after him and other men. Malcolm leaves when he thinks he sees demons surrounding a church, but they're really just church women who make comments about Malcolm being with a white woman. Miguel comes over and offers a chicken to be used as a blood sacrifice. Malcolm ends up wrestling the chicken all across the kitchen, ending with him throwing the chicken up into the ceiling fan where it is decapitated. He and Miguel fry the remains and eat it with waffles. As a last resort, Malcolm goes to find Ned and Noreen Swanson, a sort of racist and sexually frustrated paranormal investigative husband and wife duo. He brings them to his house, where they determine that the demonic presence has attracted the family to it, explaining Becky's need for the box, Wyatt's imaginary friend "Tony", and Malcolm's sexual attraction to the doll Abigail. They take hits from a bong mask filled with the very strong recreational drug OJ kush to seemingly "communicate" with the demon Aghoul and later quickly went to the basement downstairs upon Wyatt shouting for his mom only to find his sister Becky fully possessed by Aghoul. She flails around and gets thrown everywhere. Malcolm calls upon Doug to come by, but he has a mental breakdown and ends up shooting himself in the head. Becky runs upstairs and Malcolm chases after her. After some reluctance, he gets the demon to transfer itself to himself by having Becky regurgitate bloody red goo. Everybody runs upstairs to find Malcolm possessed. He too pukes up the goo back into Becky's box after spilled on with holy water and having a crucifix burned on his forehead and even finally gets beat up by everyone during the now completed exorcism. The Swansons take the possessed items, including Abigail so Ned can have sex with her. Everything seems okay until the night when Malcolm and Megan are watching TV and Kisha shows up behind them. She twists Megan's neck around, sending Malcolm running away. Ray and his boys come to Malcolm's house to find Megan dead, along with Becky upstairs, impaled in her bed, and Wyatt is missing. They find Malcolm lying on the floor in the basement, still alive. After a bit of panicked rambling, Kisha comes downstairs, leaving all the men to scream in fear. Category:Arrogant Category:Noncorporeal Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Trickster Category:Collector of Souls Category:Liars Category:Possessor Category:Male Category:Dark Forms Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Demon Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Immortals Category:Successful Category:Cowards Category:Evil from the Past Category:Murderer Category:Snuff Filmer